


Hands Tied Fast

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, Married Life, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Steve, all tied up, waits for Natasha to decide what to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Written as a treat.
> 
> What I took as a prompt was the line ‘Kid fic + smut are my favorite genres – though obvs not in the same fic.’ I was like girl please.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Consensual bondage, kidfic, the two are not intertwined in any gross way.**

Natasha ruffled Steve’s hair absently. Steve whined, arching his head into her hand, his abs into the crux of her legs where she straddled him, but she withdrew the affection just as thoughtlessly as she’d offered it. Her eyes were fixed on the complex series of knots winding up his arms and connecting to the headboard. In this dim light from the bedside lamp, she looked like some mythological creature, a beautiful monster ready to take him apart.

Steve jerked his arms instinctively at the thought. He wanted her to take him apart. He wanted her eyes on him, not the ropes, he wanted her hands on him, breaking him down the way only she was able. He wanted  _ her _ .

“Settle,” chided Natasha gently. She adjusted the lay of a knot and her fingertips brushed Steve’s bicep. It was the slightest stimulation, but Steve moaned in response. Behind her, he was rock-solid and dripping, and he’d been waiting like that for a half hour while she tied him down to her satisfaction.

“Please, Natasha,” he begged. “Please, it’s been so long.”

She chuckled. “Don’t tell me you didn’t take care of yourself at all while I was away.”

“It’s been so long since you touched me,” Steve answered. He fought Natasha’s knots, to no avail; the rope was extremely strong, and if he wanted to be free he’d have to break the headboard. He let his shoulders fall back to the bed and looked at Natasha’s unsympathetic face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Natasha’s deep green eyes glinted as she tilted her head, considering. “You poor baby,” she murmured, stroking the backs of her fingers down his cheek and neck. “Three weeks all by yourself. All those big decisions to make, all those little details to take care of, and no one to tell you what to do. No one to tell you what a good job you did, or to-” her gentle touch turned to a sharp scratch down his pectoral, “-correct you when you did something wrong.”

Steve’s breathing was sounding more like gasping. His eyes had fallen closed, so that all he could focus on was Natasha’s weight over his abs, her hand caressing his ribs, her control tight around his arms and heavy over every part of him. “Please,” he whispered.

“Okay, baby,” she said gently. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Steve opened his eyes as Natasha sat back fully on his abdomen and stripped off the tight t-shirt she’d worn on her undercover mission, leaving her in khaki capris and a lacy lavender bra. She stood up and he took a deep breath as she stood astride him on the bed, shifting her weight from one leg to the other to remove the pants. Steve stared up at her like she was his goddess as she towered over him in her delicate underclothes.

“I’m going to use you,” said Natasha conversationally, her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna ride your face and then I’m gonna ride your dick. And if, after all that, you haven’t come, and you’ve followed all my instructions to the letter…” slowly, she went back down to her knees, straddling his chest, and leaned over him so her breasts were right in his face. Steve tried to keep his eyes on hers, but he was only human. “...Baby, I’m gonna give you  _ such _ a good re-”

A loud squawk interrupted her and they both froze. On the bedside table, the red light on the baby monitor was flashing, and a moment later a tinny wail was broadcast through their bedroom.

Natasha sighed and sat up. Steve let his head fall back to the pillow. “Make sure she doesn’t wake up James,” he said mournfully.

“I’ll be back soon, with any luck,” Natasha promised, easily dismounting off Steve and the bed and slipping back into the clothes she’d just removed.

Steve moaned almost silently at the broken moment. Without Natasha’s weight on him, her strength keeping him where he was, he was just a naked man tied to his own bed. His erection started to deflate, but it was just a side-effect to the emptiness that yawned inside him as Natasha moved away.

But Natasha knew him better than he knew himself, just like she always did. She returned to the head of the bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You wanna know a secret?” she whispered into his ear.

Steve gazed up at his beautiful, wily, indomitable wife. After ten years as teammates and four as husband and wife, he still didn’t understand all the twists and turns that her incredibly complex mind could conceive. “Tell me,” he asked, trying to hide his desperation.

She kissed his cheek again, and he knew that she’d seen right through him, as usual. “The best part of my job is knowing that I get to come back to the kids, and you. And one of the best parts of that is knowing that I have all of this, waiting for me.” She trailed a hand down his chest and torso, stopping just above his flagging enthusiasm. Steve shivered.

Natasha stood back up and looked him in the eye, her gaze penetrating and perfect like she always was. “Wait here for me,” she said quietly. “I’ll come back to you.”

Steve nodded and closed his eyes. He tugged once against her bonds to remind himself that they were there, wrapped around him and keeping him in place, just like they always were, even when she was gone.

He’d wait for her as long as it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then just a fun chapter because my beta wanted to know :D

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Natasha chanted, bouncing herself up and down on Steve’s dick. “Oh God so good.”

Steve’s face and chest were on fire. It took all of his effort to stay still and let Natasha move as much as she wanted. He gritted his teeth and pressed his head back against the pillow, arms pulling against the bonds so that he wouldn’t disobey her order to  _ stay exactly where you are. _

Her cries were getting higher pitched, if not louder; they’d learned that lesson the hard way. Steve moaned every time she came down on him, the sound punched out. Their skin slid against each other, hot and slippery with sweat and Natasha’s wetness. She clenched around him and Steve  _ jerked _ -

And with an almighty crack, the headboard split in half.

Natasha stopped moving, impaled on Steve’s cock, her mouth a small o of genuine surprise. Steve was frozen in horror.

The baby monitor started flashing and Eleanor began to scream.

“One time,” Steve begged to the heavens. “Don’t we deserve that?”

Natasha started putting her clothes on.


End file.
